My Bestfriend Loves Me
by xXLiLMouseXx
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki have been friends since their first year in the Prestigious School of Honor Students and that's all Natsuki thinks of their relationship just friends, but Shizuru secretly likes Natsuki, but maybe by some weird chance she might just be in love with her bestfriend. Rated M for my OC's language.


**LilMouse here with a new ShizNat story, Mouse style. :) I own no characters in this story. Except Psyco.**

The sun broke through the blinds of a certain blunettes

apartment on a beautiful Monday morning. She stirred

around a little to get confortable, then woke and looked

at her alarm clock.

"Hmmm? 6:55. ***Yawn* **five more minutes." She said.

Then as quickly as she laid her head down the alarm went

off. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Ughhhhhh...time to get up." The blunette said.

Eight-teen year old Natsuki Kuga (At least I think that's

how old she is). Attended a prestige school of honor students with her bestfriend Shizuru Fujino.

"Ughhhhhh I hate school. But If i'm going to have a good life I have to go. Hmmmmm? Wait a minute? It's seven o' clock?

It feels later than that."

Natsuki felt that something was wrong. So she looked out her window and saw her new friend Tre "Psyco" Uchiha.

"Tre!" Natsuki called out.

"Hey Natsuki! Damn you look good!"

Hearing this Natsuki looked down at her current apperence and blushed, she was still in her bra and panties.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me I was still in my underwear!?"

"I kinda did. In a way. Plus it's your body so you should've known regardless." Psyco said.

"Whatever...What time is it?"

"Uhhhhh Adventure Time?"

"NO!"

"Hmmmmm. Oh! Eight fifteen. Why?"

Natsuki didn't answer. She couldn't answer. She was already in the shower. It wasn't a long shower, but she made sure she washed up good so she doesn't smell weird in front of everybody. She hurried and put on her school

uniform grabbed her bag and ran out the house to her friend.

"God damn Natsuki you got ready faster than my dad going to see if the Konoha council will officially make him a leaf villager."

"How fast is that?"

"Pretty fast." Psyco said.

"Well I was pressed for time...do I look okay?"

"Shit you look amazing."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. Of course not."

Psyco did notice one thing though, but chose not to say anything. The rest of the walk was silent until they got to the bus stop.

"Tre. Why aren't you wearing your school uniform?"

"Pffff. I ain't wearin that shit."

"You HAVE to it's a requirement."

"Requirement these nuts. I'm an Uchiha! My dad paid good money to get me into this god-forsaken school and they expect me to wear a uniform? Fuck outta here."

"Okay then whatever. But really though no hats are aloud in the building."

"Hn. My dad bought me this bandana when I was little I ALWAYS wear it."

"Hmpf. Whatever I'm just trying to help you out."

Psyco and Natsuki finally made it to the bus stop and after about thirty minutes of waiting Natsuki remebered something.

"Uh oh."

"What?" Psyco said sleepily.

"I have a major test today!"

"And who's fault is that?"

Just then Natsuki took off running leaving Psyco behind.

"Well...okay." Psyco said while walking across the street to board the oncoming bus.

Psyco boarded the bus to yet again have people look at him like he was retarded just because he was from the leaf. He had a lot of friends, but he would only sit next to one other person on the bus in case Natsuki ran off like she did today.

"So scince you're sittin next to me today I take it Natsuki ran off again."

"You already know."

"Heh heh that Natsuki."

eight-teen year old Shizuru Fujino was Natsuki's bestfriend, she's been there scince day one. And Natsuki

can tell her anything...ANYTHING. She had long beautiful brown hair, great red eyes, an amazing figure, a lovely accent, and every girl wants to be her.

"So what'd she run off for this time?"

"The hell if I know. I'm not her bestfriend she can tell everything to."

"Hmm hmm you are quite the rowdy one. Even for a monday."

"Heh. I wouldn't say that."

The bus drove around and picked up other students for about ten more minutes when Shizuru asked Psyco about his love interest.

"So Psyco have you ever been in love?"

Psyco was confused for a moment he didn't know how this conversation came up, but he didn't wanna leave her hanging.

"Ummmmm yes I have."

"Do you think...that if I liked another girl that would be wrong?"

"Well to most people yes, but I don't see the wrong in it."

"Most people say it's wrong, because of the bible."

(All atheist and/or other religious readers skip this if you want).

"Well I am a christian and I see no wrong in it. Two, some gays don't believe in god anyway so why should it matter to them. Third these bibles were made in factories so noone knows how god really felt about gays."

"Thank you Tre. That makes me feel better."

Finally the bus pulled up to the school right as classes were starting. And at the same time our favorite bluenette pulled up on her motorcycle and darted into the building to get to her first class. When the hall monitor stopped her.

"Uhhhhhh hey...hey Natsuki."

"C'mon what do you want Kyo?"

"Ummmm you look great!"

"Thanks now MOVE!"

"But umm I've been wanting to say this for a long time and well...Natsuki Kuga will you-

At this the doors to the school burst open and blew her scurt up. Usually Kyo wouldn't have passed out...or had blood running out of his nose, but she didn't have any panties on. Then as she looked down blushed face and all she remembered Psyco and why he looked down like he did this morning. HE KNEW! HE KNEW AND DIDN'T SAY A WORD! Natsuki's rage boiled up until all that was heard around the school was...

"PSYYYYYYYYCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"I take it she found out." Psyco said.


End file.
